


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by CamillaEmily



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: A whole lot of PDA, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Just really fluffy story of a sleepover morning, Lazy Mornings, Let them cuddle, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Multi, Pancakes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, platonic physical affection, they are friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaEmily/pseuds/CamillaEmily
Summary: It's a somewhat quiet Sunday morning at the Hanlon farm. The Hanon parents are out of town, leaving the Losers Club (and Audra) to have a peaceful, affectionate, and full of both romantic and platonic love, morning.❝ That's why I'm easy,I'm easy like Sunday morning. ❞





	1. Jus' Love My S'ghetti

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, sorry if you've already read this part in my story 'With A Little Help From My Friends' but it is the beginning of this story so don't be too sad. 
> 
> Enjoy this Reddie disgustingness once again!

Waking up that morning, Richie squinted as to adjust to the light and found his arms empty. With a grouchy groan, he stumbled out of his sleeping bag (or their sleeping bag, he should say, given that he and Eddie had zipped the two of theirs together) and went on an immediate hunt for his boy.

Richie wandered blearily into the living room, fluffing up his bed-hair as he went and adjusted his glasses on his nose, eyes peering through the thick lenses. Immediately he spotted a mass of curly dark hair atop a small form drowning in a shirt he recognised as his own, sat cross-legged on the floor, and holding a hand of cards. Offhandedly, he noticed Beverly and Stan sat across from him, holding cards as well, with a pile in the middle.

Eddie sniffed lightly, raising a hand to push the hair out his face, “Got any threes, Bev?”

“Go fish,” Bev muttered with a yawn as she rested her chin the bare knee she had propped up.

Richie ignored the game as he flopped down behind Eddie, slotting his legs around Eddie’s to press his front into Eddie’s back. Eddie hardly reacted as he slid his arms around Eddie’s stomach, tossed off his glasses and nuzzled his nose into his shoulder. Eddie leaned back a little into his chest and twisted his head to press a kiss to his ringlet covered temple, “Mornin’ Rich.”

“Mhm, S'ghetti.” Was all Eddie caught as Richie mumbled into his shoulder, his arms tightening around his waist.

“Got any kings, Stan?” The was a rustle of movement but all Richie could see was Eddie’s glorious half bared thighs and his hand of card couples and singles. He slipped his hands under the hem of the shirt to be met with the smooth softness of Eddie’s slightly squishy stomach and stroked him lightly, hugging him tighter as to tug him back further into him so he could reach to press a kiss on the side of his neck.

“Got any aces, Eds?” Bev turned her attention to Eddie as she rearranged her hand of cards to incorporate her new couple of kings.

“Uh,” Eddie searched through his wad of cards, his focus wavering however at the brushing of Richie’s lips against his neck and his fingers trailing across his ribs. He reached up to tug at one of his drooping curls, “Cut it out. I’m tryin’ to win.”

Richie only whined lightly, his arms, if possible, constricting him more as he seemed to try to mould himself against Eddie’s back, legs moving to cross over his and arms wrapped almost twice around Eddie’s bare torso. He mumbled incoherently into Eddie’s shoulder and Eddie sighed lightly, quickly tossing his card to Bev so he could turn his attention to Richie.

Kissing his hair, patting his arms and sweeping his fingers over Richie’s thigh caught his attention and he groaned into Eddie’s neck. His brows furrowed, “You okay, baby?” He whispered, nose in his curls.

Slowly, Richie lifted his head, the appearance being a great reluctance to move away from Eddie’s hot skin revealed by his large shirt falling over his shoulder. He kissed it lightly, lingering his lips up the juncture of his shoulder, the side of his throat and against his jaw, and Eddie hummed lightly. When his mouth reached his ear he whispered, voice groggy with sleep and affection, “Jus’ love my S'ghetti.”

Eddie’s cheeks flushed, a wide smile spread across his mouth, his fingers stroking gently against their place on Richie’s leg. He tried to hide to intense happiness in his voice, “Rich.”

He felt more than heard Richie’s gravelly chuckle against his jaw, head ducking back into his shoulder, “S'true.”

Eddie pecked Richie’s temple, nudging his nose into his hurricane of wiry curls, burying his smile there, “Love you too.” He could feel Richie’s mouth quirk and his face heat into his bare shoulder.

“Hey Eddie, got any privacy?” Stan’s dry voice slid through, his smirk evident in his tone and Eddie heard Bev smother a snort behind her cards.

Eddie could only hum, nuzzling his face further into Richie’s hair, his eyes falling closed as his comforting natural smell, that, admittedly, was mostly sweat and warm hair, filled his senses and he murmured, “Hmm, go fish.”  

Bev groaned, dropping her cards and stretching her arms far above her head until her back popped, her voice strained as a result, “That was cheesy as fuck, Eds.”

Shrugging with one shoulder, Eddie picked up his head with a seemingly unmovable smile sculpted across his mouth, “Saw an opportunity, ‘n I took it.”

Bev leaned back on her arms, rolling her neck as to rid the inevitable stiffness that came with sleeping on the floor, the only padding being an old sleeping bag, her own scarlet fluff of hair wild around her face, “I’m hungry.”

“Make some food,” Stan replied nonchalantly, tossing his cards into the pile between them, realising the game was pretty much over.

Bev snorted, “Do I look like the sort of person who cooks?”

“Don’t sell yourself so short, Bev, you can make a mean bowl of cereal.”

“You’re a real supportive friend, Stan.”

“It’s my role in this friendship group.”

“Clearly.”

“Moving on from this sarcasm battle,” Eddie cut in, massaging his fingers into Richie’s hair while the boy gave small delighted hums and moans, “Maybe we should find someone who can cook?”

“Richie can.” Stan pointed out, gesturing lazily with the full pile of cards to the gangly boy interwoven around Eddie’s body. Richie grumbled, mumbling something into Eddie’s neck that he translated as “I’m not your fucking maid, Stanley.” or something equally as witty yet slightly inaccurate.

“I’m afraid Richard is indisposed at the moment.”  

“Yeah, he’s already full on spaghetti,” Bev muttered, making Stan snort and Richie shake with laughter, wobbling Eddie. Eddie clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes.

“He’s infecting you.” But the malice behind the words was lost in the gooey gaze Eddie kept looking over at him and the sweet kisses he would continue to grant on any surface available on him.

Soon Bev stood up, shaking her legs to get the feeling back as to go see if anyone else was awake, Stan joining her with the notion of waking up Mike because “He wanted to help make pancakes,” but the three of them knew that was only Stanley talk for, “I just want to go cuddle up into his strong, warm arms for a few more minutes before I have to face the cruelty of daytime.”. This left Richie and Eddie still glued to together in the living room, Richie position buried into Eddie’s shoulder, unmoved.

“Hey,” Eddie said softly, poking his thigh. Groggily, Richie lifted his head, hair falling his eyes which Eddie gently pushed away to tuck behind his ear. Richie kissed as his hand, “How’d you sleep?”

“Hm, good.” He murmured, eyes still half closed as he peered at Eddie. Eddie smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth, fingers drifting across his jaw.

“You guys coming?” The two looked up to see Ben stood in the doorway, dishcloth in hand, not only the scent of sizzling pancakes following him but also a sleep-rumpled Bill clamped to his back. Ben reached up to pat his head when he shifted his position in Ben’s neck, staring still pointedly at the both of them.

“Yeah, give us a sec.” Ben nodded and shuffled back into the kitchen, waddling a little as Bill tried to match his pace. Eddie turned back to Richie, and lightly patted his hands that were still wrapped around his torso, “Come on, you parasite, let’s get you some food.”

Struggling a little as Richie refused to let him go, Richie grumbled as they stumbled towards the kitchen, “I would say I’m more like a koala.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, kissed his cheek and dragged him towards the kitchen, “Maybe an octopus.”

“I’ll take it.” 


	2. Guess You Gotta Come Back To Bed Then, Huh, Babe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow Stan upstairs to Mike's room to "...go cuddle up into his strong, warm arms for a few more minutes before I have to face the cruelty of daytime.”

A roaring yawn ripped from Stan's throat as he scratched his chest, starting to climb the stairs of the Hanlon farm. He could hear the metallic banging and sleepy laughter from the kitchen as he guessed Richie and Eddie had finally joined the others to make breakfast meaning he only had a few minutes. He made his way up the stairs, hazel eyes locating the bedroom and he padded over to it, knocking lightly.

"Come in," Called a groggy voice and Stan's body immediately slumped, desiring the sleepy boy on the other side.

As the door opened, Stan was met with the most angelic sight. Mike was sprawled across his bed, evidently having just woken up and stretched given that his sweatpants were pushed lower on his hips, revealing bare dark hip bones and a trail of hair disappearing under the waistband, and his arms were far above his head, one bent over his head the other dangling over the edge to leave his golden glowing bare chest invitingly open. Mike's head tilted to meet his eyes, and a sleepy, slow grin spread across his mouth and Stan felt like he was melting into the floor, "Mornin' Stan."

Stan hurriedly shook his head and walked over towards him with purpose, "No, it's not the morning yet."

Mike chuckled, face so bright and voice so rough, "Guess you gotta come back to bed then, huh, babe?"

Stan hummed happily and quickly climbed onto his bed, straddling his waist. He took a moment to admire the boy below him, squinting up at him with shining dark eyes, a dimpled smouldering smile, and a smooth expanse of rich bronze skin under his starkly contrasting ivory palms. Mike must have noticed his, what he thought was controlled, gooey gaze sliding across him as his lips quirked, "Are we gonna cuddle or not?"

With an affectionate roll of his eyes, Stan gently tugged Mike's arm that was resting on his forehead down so he could droop onto him, his shoulder tucking under his thick arm, the other's arm bracketing his side and rest his head on his shoulder, nosing at his throat. Mike hummed comfortably, hugging Stan close against him with both arms. One of his hands' fingers trailed down his back while the other twirled through his tight blonde curls.

With his head nuzzled into Mike's neck and his eyes closed he could almost forget that it was day at all; it was 5am, the sky still dark, the house quiet except for the light breaths of Mike above his head, the room still slightly cool, just enough so that he can cuddle further into Mike's arms and feel comfortably warm and safe with all the time in the world to fall back asleep. He could feel the small tufts of Mike's breath and a light kiss on his forehead and slide one of his legs from their beginning to ache position bunched around Mike's hips, to slot one between Mike's spread bulky thighs, the other slacking to a straighter pose.

"Hey," Mike said softly, hand squeezing his hip, "Sit up a sec."

With a great reluctance, Stan removed his head from Mike's warm skin, jerkily enough for his curls to bounce around his face, "Hm?"

Mike suddenly met him with a soft kiss, his lips pressing against his mouth with smooth innocence, as if he was merely caressing Stan's lips with his own. Stan sighed into it, parting his lips slightly to draw his velvet mouth slightly deeper into his. Mike pulled away after a few seconds with a small wet noise, and nudged his nose against his, half-closed eyes meeting his with pliant affection, "I love you."

Immediately, Stan felt like curling into himself and giggling hysterically like a cringy teenager, but instead, he softened considerably into Mike's arm, smiling like silly and his cheeks flushing with pink. He leaned forward to kiss Mike for a second, pushing a little harder against him so their noses squished together and muttered, "I love you too."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Stan huffed into Mike's mouth, Mike chuckling back, his eyes not leaving him as he called out, "Come in!"

"Morning Mikey, Stangelina." Richie popped his head around the door, hair still wayward and glasses crooked but a more awake smile spread across his mouth, "You gays hungry?"

"Pancakes?" Mike asked, his voice strained as he sat the both of them up, but a hopeful smile on his face.

"Yup!"

"Yess."

"Speaking of gays," Stan began as he slid off Mike's lap, attempting to stand up only for Mike to pull him back between his legs and kiss at his back, "Weren't you attached to yours?"

"I'm still here." Richie pulled the door wider to show Eddie on Richie's back, positions seemingly reversed from downstairs as his shorter tanned arms and legs were tight around Richie's body and was nuzzled into Richie's neck, "He demanded I came."

"Yeah, you look really annoyed," Mike commented, something that would have been dry and painfully sarcastic if Stan had said it, but seemed like fonder when he did - especially with the charming smile graced across his lips. Eddie giggled and reached a hand to up pat Richie's head, making him chuckle and twist his head to kiss Eddie's cheek. Pushing their noses together after, Richie stared at Eddie with a fully loving expression, Eddie biting his lip through his strong smile and pink cheeks before Richie was kissing him softly, their tongues brushing.

"Not to interrupt this love fest but: food?" Stan intervened. Richie and Eddie looked back up to see the two of them stood waiting in front of them as they were blocking the doorway, Mike's arm around Stan's waist and looking at them with juxtaposing looks: Stan's eyebrows scrunched and lips pursed and Mike's peaceful amused smile and raised brows.

Richie flipped them off and shuffled off, his hands on Eddie's thighs and no doubt Eddie's lips on his neck, "Just come down before they're gone." He called back at them.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Stan suddenly felt Mike's lips on his neck, sucking soundly up the pale skin with enough pressure to have Stan give a soft mewl and lean back into his arms, but Mike quickly pulled away, looked at him for a moment with satisfaction, before moving towards the door. Stan stood shocked, his neck warm. Mike shrugged at his expression, "I really want to make out with you, but also: pancakes."

Stan sighed, smirk tugging at his mouth, and accepted Mike's hand, "Fine," He stepped towards him, raking his fingers down Mike's torso and pressing a kiss to his collarbone. Mike shivered and Stan smirked, "But we're making out later."

"Absolutely."


End file.
